


A fic where Ignis did some dirty things with Ebony?

by aipenguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Don't Try This At Home, I don't know what I wrote, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aipenguin/pseuds/aipenguin
Summary: Uhh... Ignis and Ebony did something fun!





	A fic where Ignis did some dirty things with Ebony?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have never thought that I would write a smut about a character doing things with an object, especially in my first smut fic... Hope you guys... enjoy it? 
> 
> English is not my mother language so please forgive me if I made any mistake!

He knew from the start this was not right.

None of a normal person would do this.

But he couldn’t stop now, he couldn’t stop his lust and arouse every time he catched the view of that. It was an ordinary reaction when you saw something that you like, right?

How could somebody resist the beauty of Ebony?

He hated when everyone kept teasing him how he was in love with Ebony, he hated that they were right. He was fucking in love with the coffee.

He didn’t know when was this love started, maybe from the first time he tasted Ebony. The smell of it kept him focus, bitterness and sweetness of it kept him awake for a whole day,   
Ebony kept him sane.

_Fuck what they think_ , he thought.

He hired a room at the Leville for 2 hours. He told his friends that he was going to test some new secret recipes, no one seemed care, which was good, he needed no one care about this.

Ignis got into the room, it was a single room with a kitchen, _sweet_ , he could whisk something later for them! He locked the door and turned on the light, then took one Ebony can out from the Armiger, no one would question this, he drinks Ebony all the time, it will be fine. If there is someone discovers this… well, there are plenty of places he can hide the body on Eos.

He put the Ebony and his bag which he had gotten from the market, there were some fruits, herb and meat inside to disguise the lube and condom at the bottom of the bag, on the table. Being an advisor meant you need to expect what will happen and plan it, Ignis sworn he had never thought he would do that to Ebony, but he would do this, no regret.

Ignis took off his clothes and folded it neatly, put them on the chair near the bed then brought the coffee can and the small bag of lube and condom with him to the bed.

He kneed on the bed, let his head rest against the sheet and his butt in the air, he inhaled. _This would be okay, you will bring this secret with you to the death, no one will know_. Ignis popped the lube’s cap open, poured some on his hand and let it be heat up, no one wanted a wet, cold lube in their precious ass. He put one finger in his anus, since he and his friends had done it sometimes on the roads, so he could easily slip the second finger in after a moment.

He breathed, using his finger to scissor his hole, the can was not thick, much smaller than his wrist but it was long and it was going to get in his ass and something going to invade your ass meant you should prepare your hole well if you want it to be pleasure.

When he felt he was ready, he torn the condom and put it on the Ebony. Just to make sure the edge wouldn’t cut his inside and let him get into the hospital and told the doctors about his sex life. And he could easily push it out if something bad happen.

Ignis tied the condom, poured more lube on the can and put it in front of his entrance, he took a deep breath and slowly nudged it in. Unlike a dick, Ebony can had the cylinder shape which required him to get his fingers in so the can could get in. In the end, the rim get in successfully. _Okay, a whole thing_. Ignis put it in further, now the hardest part, which was the rim, had gone, he could easily put the can in his anus.

The can was shorter and thinner than any dick he had ever had, it didn’t have the length like Prompto’s nor the thickness like Gladio’s, it was also a straight cylinder, which was unlike Noct’s but it still did a wonderful work to fill his ass and reach his prostate although he didn’t let a whole can in. It was cold due to the liquid inside which made him tremble, unlike a dick which had a body temperature, the coffee was much colder and heavier, but it still made Ignis excited. He let it be in him for a few second and then gently took it in and out.

His dick was getting hard and twitching under the pleasure and the sin. He-was-having-sex-with-an-object and that object is his precious Ebony. _A moral would never to it_ , he thought. Suddenly it reached his prostate, making him yelp. He tried to push it in like that again and again and moaned everytime. Enjoying the pressure in his G-spot and reached his other hand to warp around his dick, stroked it fast. He could feel the precum on his slit, he touched the top like he always did. His ass was tighten, _I’m gonna cum_ , after a few stroke, he cummed hard, with the Ebony still in his ass.

He panted, that was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had and that was with a can of coffee. He lied on the bed and let the can in him a little bit more then took it out. He looked at the can then blushed, it would be wasted if I throw it away… He stood up and bring the Ebony with him to the bathroom, Ignis took the condom off and threw it in the garbage. He washed his hand and the coffee and got out of the bathroom to put it in the small fridge, then returned to the bathroom to wash himself.

After getting out of the bathroom, he took the coffee out of the fridge and popped it open. He sipped a little and then smiled.

“Still the best thing.”


End file.
